Cold-cathode field emission devices (FEDs) are known in the art. FEDs can be constructed by a variety of processes, virtually all of which yield structures that emit electrons from an emitter electrode.
A common problem with FEDs is that emitter electron emission is not accurately controllable, due at least in part to FED fabrication inconsistencies. Electronic devices that are comprised of arrays of large numbers of FEDs can yield a minority of heavily conducting field emission devices and a majority of non-conducting field emission devices. As such, various methods have been employed as attempts to realize FEDs with accurately controlled electron emission.
Known methods of controlling FED emission require that a controlling voltage be employed to modulate or limit the electron emission. Since FED emission characteristics are related to process variables, it is not practical to establish a voltage/emission relationship which will be applicable for successive FED fabrications or to individual FEDs within a group from a single fabrication.
Accordingly, there exists a need for accurately controlling electron emission from FEDs.